Sesshomaru
by Hikari.to.yami.no.purinsesu
Summary: Pasen y leean este song-fic la cancion es de Ricardo Arjona- El taxista y los protagonistas Sesshomaru y Kagome


Autor: Ricardo Arjona

Canción: El taxista

* * *

Sesshomaru Inu No Taisho nunca se espero que su padre le prohibiera el dinero pero sobre todo los que lo pusiera a trabajar en un taxi cosa que él nunca había hecho ya que él era un gran empresario y muy bueno solo que no tenía humildad y compasión con aquellas personas con las que trabajaba.

Pero le agradecía a su padre aunque jamás se lo diría, pero en fin gracias a él la conoció a **_"_****_ella_****_"_**

Eran las diez de la noche,  
piloteaba mi nave.  
era mi taxi un Volkswagen  
del año 68.

Ahí estaba yo conduciendo ese Volkswagen que me hacía sufrir y pensaba que mi padre era un loco al ponerme en esta situación yo debiera estar en mi mansión checando lo de la compañía Inu No Taisho como siempre.

Era un día de esos malos donde no hubo pasaje.  
las lentejuelas de un traje,  
me hicieron la parada.

Entonces veía que era un **"día negro"** como solían decirle los taxistas el cual era cuando no había pasajeros que llevar pero entonces la vi a esa joven con un vestido de lentejuelas negro que en ella se veía realmente sexy, en eso ella vio mi taxi y me pido la parada y entonces yo fui a su encuentro más que interesado de saber quién era esa hermosa joven.

Entonces te subiste y pero no me marcaste un destino solo me dijiste: _"conduce hasta que ya no puedas"._

Era una rubia preciosa llevaba minifalda.  
el escote en su espalda  
llegaba justo a la gloria.

Y la voltee a ver con cara de serio pero pensando: "Acaso me vio cara de tonto cree que puede venir a engañarme"

Y me quede hipnotizado porque viéndola bien era una morocha hermosa de piel perfecta, con sus cabellos negros como la noche y su mirada de chocolate pero entonces ella volteo hacia atrás queriendo ver algo o alguien y entonces vi ese escote pequeño pero muy provocador era sencillamente perfecto era una combinación de una mujer sensual y una inocencia pura, para mi es era una combinación demasiado peligrosamente pero a la vez hermosa.

Una lágrima negra rodaba en su mejilla.  
mientras que el retrovisor decía "¡ve que pantorrillas!"  
yo vi un poco más.

Entonces alce la vita y lo que vi me desubicó un momento, lo que vi que de ese hermoso rostro escurría una lagrima negro, luego y otra mas así como el dolor que se veía en sus ojos no sé porque pero ella era como un libro abierto en ese momento para mí y entonces volví a bajar la vista mirando indirectamente las pantorrillas, pero viendo y sabiendo que su alma estaba llena de dolor.

Eran las diez y cuarenta zigzagueaba en reforma.  
me dijo "me llamo norma"  
mientras cruzaba la pierna.

Ya eran las diez pero aun así estaban los carro y un tráfico cosa inimaginable para esa hora, pero no imposible y yo zigzagueaba y me di cuenta que estaba en reforma ya pero aun así conducía hacia el destino marcado por ti yendo lo más lento pero tu ni lo notabas.

Y entonces decidiste hablarme.

Hola me llamo Kagome y tu – dijiste tratando de que tu voz no saliera quebrada y entonces cursaste tu pierna pero no calculaste bien y vi un poco de tu lencería no es que fuera un pervertido pero fue una mera concediera que volteara.

Entonces yo te conteste - Me llamo Sesshomaru – dije indiferente pero estaba nervioso por el acto pasado.

Saco un cigarro algo extraño de esos que te dan risa.  
le ofrecí fuego de prisa  
me temblaba la mano.

Entonces de su cartera saco un cigarro con boquilla era muy cómico porque solo los veía uno en películas y no en la vida real pero entonces vi que ella batallaba con su cartera en entontar su encendedor y entonces se me ocurrió y le ofrecí del mío y ella me sonrió y acepto gustosa ese fuego pero cuando ella se acerco a mi encendedor me tembló la mano no sé porque pero sentí que mi cuerpo se contenía por algo mas no sabía porque o de que.

Le pregunte "¿por quién llora?"  
y me dijo "por un tipo, que se cree que por rico  
puede venir a engañarme."  
"no caiga usted por amores, debe de levantarse" le dije  
"cuente con un servidor si lo que quiere es vengarse.  
y me sonrió.

Y cuando tome confianza después del cigarro me atrevía a preguntar.

¿Disculpe por quien llora?, si no es mucha la intromisión – Dije calmado para no espantarla y ella se tensó un poco pero pareció que me iba a contestar.

Por un tipo que tiene mucho dinero y que cree que por ello me aguantarme que me será infiel con cualquiera que pase – dijo entre molesta y dolida pero se ve que le quería mucho.

No se preocupe es muy joven aun y si quiere pagarle con la misma moneda puedo ayudarla en ese plan para que sienta y vea lo que usted sufrió – Dije no sabiendo que me iba a contestar pero igual sorprendido por mi actitud ya que yo era casado y nunca había engañado ni con en el pensamiento a mi esposa.

Pero lo que vi en la mirada de Kagome que se debatía entre aceptar mi oferta o rechazarla. Pero entonces hablo.

Dime Kagome, trátame de tu por favor y cómo te llamas– dijo Kagome.

Sesshomaru – Dije calmado y entonces vi su hermosa sonrisa por primera vez en esa noche.

¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista seduciendo a la vida?  
¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista construyendo una herida?  
¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista enfrente de una dama?  
¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista con sus sueños de cama?  
me pregunte.

Me preguntaba cómo había llegado a esto yo Sesshomaru Inu No Taisho, tratando de seducir a una mujer, insinuándole que tuviéramos algo más que mi servicio de taxista y entonces pensé en

**Kikyo** ese nombre, ese nombre era el nombre de mi esposa, mi mujer con la que prometí que la protegería para siempre estaba siéndole infiel a ella en pensamiento y ofrecía a hacerlo en cuerpo igual, me sentí mal porque ella es una mujer ejemplar fría pero una buena mujer.

Y como podía hacerlo eso a Kagome que acabó de conocerla y hacerle lo mismo que ese tipo le hizo a ella.

Pero entonces empecé a pensar que estoy haciendo, ¿acaso no amaba a Kikyo?, entonces una voz en mi contesto **_"NO"_**, pero yo no podía engañarla así como así ya llevamos cinco años de casado con ella no podía terminar con ella así como así y menos por Kagome que la acabó de conocer, ¿Qué en que estoy pensado? Como podría hacer eso pero a todo este dilema no tenía nada ni una sola respuesta el gran Sesshomaru Inu No Taisho no tenía respuestas y estaba confundido.

Lo vi abrazando y besando a una humilde muchacha.  
es de clase muy sencilla,  
lo sé por su facha.

Vi el taxi sabia que ya no tenía suficiente combustible ya habíamos pasado dos horas en el usándolo y se lo informe a Kagome parta que me dijera en donde dejarla por fin.

Kagome, ya casi se nos acaba la gasolina, ¿a dónde quieres que te lleve? – Dije respetuosamente pero con una confianza que no se la daba a cualquiera ni siquiera a Jaken mi empleado más fiel.

No te preocupes ahí una gasolinera cerca te doy para que rellenes el tanque y seguimos por favor es que no quiero estar sola – Dijo tratando de convénceme.

De acuerdo, dime por donde – Dije siguiendo conduciendo como las dos horas que llevamos.

Al poco rato encontramos la gasolinera y entonces me dio el dinero para rellenar.

Sesshomaru me cambiare de ropa – Dijo ella saliendo del taxi para irse a lo dicho.

Y ella se fue y entro al baño de la gasolinera mientras recargaba el taxi la gasolina y ella solio de nuevo su ropa era humilde lo sé porque yo he visto la ropa de Kikyo y ninguna es de ese tipo pero Kagome se vea hermosa de cualquier manera y no me importo las fachas que traía hasta sentí que era más linda que cualquiera de las ricas que compran la mejor ropa de los mejores diseñadores.

Me sonreía en el espejo y se sentaba de lado.  
yo estaba idiotizado,  
con el espejo empañado.  
Me dijo "dobla en la esquina, iremos hasta mi casa.  
después de un par de tequilas, veremos qué es lo que pasa."  
Para que describir lo que hicimos en la alfombra.  
si basta con resumir que le bese hasta la sombra,  
y un poco más.

Y entonces subió al taxi y la vi para ver que ya estuviera acomodada para el viaje y vi que está sentada de lado como cuando el vestido pero entonces me quede hipnotizado y el espejo se empaño por el frio de aquella noche pero al segundo me recupero y empecé con prender el taxi y salimos de la gasolinera.

Dobla en esta esquina, porque en esta calle vivo – Dijo Kagome feliz.

De acuerdo – y doble era una un barrio humilde pero se sentía cierto calor ahí en ese lugar.

Detente, quieres beber un par de tequilas y ver lo que pasa ¿después de eso? – Dijo decidía

Está bien – Dije no sé cómo pero lo dije y no puedo echarme para atrás.

Entramos a su casa era pequeña no tenia lujos par anda pero estaba muy limpia y era acogedora, no como mi casa que es gigante, con todos los lujos pero siempre esta fría.

Y empezamos a beber los caballitos de tequila uno tras, otro y reaccione cuando ya la tenía en la alfombra de su sala acostada con la respiración rápida y dándole besos.

Y entonces hicimos el amor, y me sorprendido cuando me dijo que era virgen pero aun así lo hicimos con una entrega y dedicación sorprendente, con solo decir que no deje en paz ni a sombra esas horas que pasamos juntos haciéndolo.

Y entonces me pregunte.

¿Por qué con Kikyo no me sentía así de bien?, ¿Por qué con Kikyo no había esta entrega?, y entonces me di cuenta la gran diferencia de hacer el amor y tener sexo por simple necesidad o placer.

Y no me arrepentía de lo que había hecho el amor con Kagome ya que era algo puro y no una necesidad del momento.

"no se sienta usted tan sola, sufro aunque no es lo mismo.  
mi mujer y mi horario, han abierto un abismo."  
"¡Como se sufre a ambos lados de las clases sociales!"  
"Usted. Sufre en su mansión,  
yo sufro en los arrabales."

Entonces terminamos de hacer el amor cuando le dije:

No te sientas tan sola eres muy hermosa y fácil te enamoraras de alguien – Dije eso pero por dentro hervía no sabía porque pero sentía que si alguien la tocaba yo lo mataba con mis propias manos – Además, yo aunque quiera no puedo ofrecerte nada ya que soy casado – le confesé y la sentí temblar en mi brazo en donde estaba recostada.

Entonces porque no estás con tu mujer haciéndole esto que me hiciste a mi - Me lo dijo dolida yo lo sabia pero también sabía que estaba un poco alcoholizada como yo.

Porque mi mujer y mi trabajo no concuerdan no nos vemos de hecho cuando yo llego a dormir ella está dormida y cundo yo despierto ella ya no está – Dije frustrado porque era verdad desde hacia una mes era así

Una pregunta Sesshomaru y no creas que soy interesada, tu no pareces de clase baja parases rico o me equivoco – Dijo ella y yo me sorprendí que lo detectara tan pronto ya que nadie me preguntaba mis orígenes.

Tienes razón Kagome, soy rico pero mi padre me mando a trabajar de taxista para que aprendiera a hacer humilde – dije la verdad sabiendo que ella nos se aprovecharía de la situación.

No lo puedo creer ambos somos de distintas clases sociales pero aun así sufrimos igual pero con una única diferencia que tu sufres en tu mansión y yo sufro en los arrabaleros – Me dijo con decepcionada de nuestras situaciones.

Tienes razón – dije sonríe decepcionado al darme cuenta que ambos sufríamos igual pero uno con más carencia que otro.

Y se empezó a reír sola y solo me le quede viendo desconcertado y preguntándole con la mira que le pasaba.

Me dijo "vente conmigo, que sepa que no estoy sola."  
se hizo en el pelo una cola,  
fuimos al bar donde estaban.  
Entramos precisamente el abrazaba a una chica.  
mira si es grande el destino y esta ciudad es chica.  
¡Era mi mujer!

Entonces me dijo:

Vamos al bar para demostrarle que no es el único en mi vida – me dijo se levanto se baño y arreglo de nuevo con otro vestido, se maquilló de nuevo y se peino su cabello en una cola.

Vamos – y me arregle igual y nos fuimos a ese bar de nuevo cuando llegamos ella se bajo rápido del taxi y yo lo fui a estacionar.

Y cuando llegue a la entrada del bar ahí estaba ella con ese hermoso vestido esperándome a mi solamente y cuando llegue me abrazo y me dio un beso en los labios y ahí estaban unos chicos supongo que eran amigos del idiota que hizo sufrir a Kagome.

Sess-chan, amor que bueno que viniste a verme te extrañe tanto desde el último viaje que hiciste – me dijiste pero capte la señal era para que esos chicos nos vieran y le dijeran al tipo que te hizo sufrir.

Kago-chan, yo igual te amo porque no entramos y disfrutamos, para que luego vallamos a mi casa a retomar el tiempo perdido después de tanto – Dije haciendola sonrojar a Kagome eso me encanto.

Si amor vamos – Me dijiste luego nos volvimos a besar y entramos al bar dejando a esos tontos con la boca abierta.

Entramos y lo vimos con unos amigos parecía alardear pero veo que se acerca una mucha joven y con clase por las fachas que trae y entonces se sentó en las piernas de ese idiota y para mi sorpresa al fijarme en esa joven me di cuenta de que era

**¡KIKYO!** Mi esposa estaba besando, sonriéndole y sentada sobre otro tipo pero eso no me molesto que estuviera con ese tipo si no que no me lo dijera de frente y me di cuenta de que el idiota de mi hermano era el idiota que hacia sufrir a Kagome

Y entonces comprendí que Kikyo nunca me amo y ama a mi hermano Inuyasha, que por ello era siempre fría conmigo por la misma razón.

Le hable a Kagome

Oyes Kagome se mi amante hasta que la muerte nos separe porque nunca volveré a tocar a mi mujer jamás – Le dije sincero viendo la escena que dan Inuyasha y Kikyo besándose

Lo siento no te creo, es mejor que lo que paso esta noche se quede en esta noche no te parece Sesshomaru-chan – Me dijo no tarándose de ilusionar conmigo

Te lo juro por lo que quieras porque para empezar empezarla mujer que esta besando al tipo que te rompió el corazón en mi esposa y el tipo que te rompió el corazón es mi hermano así que te lo pido de nuevo se mi amante por la eternidad Kagome – dije siendo sincero con mis sentimientos ya que esta noche experimente lo que no experimente en una vida entera y todo gracias esta mujer MI mujer Kagome

Y vi como ella se sorprendió ante lo dicho y empezó a llorar no porque pero empezó a llorar y la abrase

Acepto ser tu amante por la eternidad Sess-chan ahora tu eres mío y yo soy tuya – dijo en un zurro y nos besamos saliendo de del mbar donde mi hermano y mi mujer estaban juntos.

¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista seduciendo a la vida?  
¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista construyendo una herida?  
¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista cuando un caballero  
coincide con su mujer en horario y esmero?  
me pregunte.

Ahora recuerdo las preguntas que me hice el taxi hace unas horas y ahora tengo una respuesta para todas ellas.

"¡que se bañan al caño mientras que tenga! Mientras que tenga a MI Kagome conmigo no tengo dudas de nada y no tengo nada que temer"

Desde aquella noche ellos juegan a engañarnos.  
se ven en el mismo bar.  
Y la rubia, para el taxi, siempre a las diez (je)  
en el mismo lugar.

Y desde aquella noche ella sabes que Inuyasha y Kikyo se ven a escondidas tratando de engañar a Sesshomaru y que nunca los encuentre, pero también sabe ella él lo sabe y que un taxi a las diez de la noche en punto la recoge un Sesshomaru desesperado por tenerla a su lado riéndose de los tontos que están el mismo bar cada noche.

Y ellos disfrutando todo lo demás.

* * *

Hola como están espero que les allá gustado mi **SessXKago** se que nos es muy común pero me inspire en ese momento por el así que eso hice seguí a mi corazón los vestidos son estos (quitarle los espacios):

el primero: i mg. alib aba photo / 64 52 780 95 / 2012 _ Sexy _ Back _ Open _ Long _ Sequin _ Evening _ Dress _ LC038 . j p g

cuando volvieron al bar: www . vestido smios .m x / i ma ges / c ate gory /S exy - Sol o - Ho mb ro - ves tidos - Corto - d e - Fie st a - p - VP09 4 .j p g

* * *

**Y agradezco a:**

**Del fic: La canción de Gaara**

kamy0709

Guest

Gracia! Y pues no me gustaría cambiarla quizás crear otra mas con el carácter orinal de Gaara ya que esta escribí a un Gaara de carácter mas tierno y mas apenado como un chico otaku que conozco (me gusta) pero intentare hacer otra está bien!

**Del fic: La cancion de Hinata**

Tsukihime-chan Yoru Ni

Atanih Hyuuga

Gracias! Por leer este fic ya que fue el primero que publique y pues lo que trate de hacer era mostrar a una Hinata mas abierta a sus emociones y sentimientos por Naruto (es que me inspire del capítulo de las abejas fue muy valiente) y demostrar que ella puede ser menos tímida y más activa si es por el amor de Naruto y a Naruto lo puse como es un loco impulsivo pero que en realidad ama a Hinata pero nos e atrevía a decirlo por miedo a que lo rechazara.


End file.
